


Magical

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: Obito doesn't know how to braid hair, but he can learn.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 31





	Magical

Fair strands cover his black leather-clad fingers. 

Obito keeps combing Deidara's hair, he finds a knot and undoes it. He gives it a gentle tug. Deidara makes that small noise he loves to hear.

"Your hair is such a mess, senpai."

A giggle.

"At least is not my job to fix it."

Deidara turns and looks at him. He is smiling. And oh what a smile. So wide and contagious.

So magical.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah. Kurotsuchi loved to braid my hair when we were little. Since then no one else has touched my hair. I missed it."

Nice memories of childhood. Obito has a few of those too. He can't blame Deidara for being reminiscent of gentler times.

"It's fun."

Obito forgets about the dark times to come and removes hidden tangles from Deidara's hair. 

"Do you know how to make braids?"

"Huh? I don't know, senpai."

"I can teach you, hm."

"I would love to learn if that helps you."

Deidara reaches back and strokes the swirly surface of his mask.

Mask. Gloves. Obito wishes they weren't there. They make him feel so far away from him despite being so close.

"Good. "


End file.
